


Когда впадаешь в безумие

by Kyaard, WTF Anything Retro 2021 (Anything_Retro)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, M/M, Madness, Translation, WTF Kombat 2021, Не для бартера, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, немного безумия
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyaard/pseuds/Kyaard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything_Retro/pseuds/WTF%20Anything%20Retro%202021
Summary: Кирку нужно принять тяжелое решение, и все же Спок решает за него. Что же случится в такой странной ситуации, когда вылезают еще и чувства… Безумие, потому что оно-то всегда ждет с распростертыми объятиями.
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Spock, James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Anything Retro 2021 тексты G - PG-13





	Когда впадаешь в безумие

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Amikor elkap az őrület](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7944034) by [Szim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim). 



– Спок, ты уверен, что это единственный способ?

– Да, Капитан. И единственная логичная альтернатива.

– Да плевать, Спок! Ты же погибнешь! Как бортовой врач, я должен сказать…

– Доктор Маккой. Вы не найдете соответствующих доводов, которые победили бы мои. Я все знаю и готов на риск, – вулканец развернулся и хотел было уйти, но все же оглянулся, когда его окликнул Кирк.

– Спок, мог бы хотя бы нормально попрощаться.

– Как скажете, Капитан.

Они пожали руки. Кирка охватили сомнения. Что он будет делать без своего логичного первого помощника? Когда Спок отпустил его руку, Кирк ощутил какое-то странное чувство. Он не смог бы сказать, что именно это было. Вулканец покинул рубку и на турболифте отправился к транспортеру.

Кирк и Маккой стояли там же, где и два часа назад, когда их настигла кризисная ситуация. Никто из них не думал, что придется так рано распрощаться со Споком. Почему-то потеря первого помощника была для Джима очень болезненной. Смог бы он так же смело и легко отправиться на смерть, если бы возникла такая потребность? Он не был в этом уверен. И от этого он неожиданно еще сильнее зауважал Спока. Но чем это теперь поможет, если тот погиб?

Его мысли прервал нервный голос мистера Скотта.

– Капитан… Мистер Спок покинул борт.

– Принято, Скотти. Возвращайся к работе.

– Есть, капитан.

Следующее сообщение пришло от мистера Сулу.

– Капитан, навигационная система заработала. Что будем делать?

– Включайте на полную скорость.

– Но, капитан, какова наша цель?

– Ближайшая база Звездного флота.

– Есть, капитан, – и Сулу отключился.

Кирк посмотрел на МакКоя.

– Мне кажется, тебе нужно отдохнуть, – сказал доктор. – Возьми себе пару дней.

– Не думаю, что в этом есть необходимость.

– Я настаиваю. Потеря первого помощника тяжела для всех нас, но учитывая, что ты был к нему ближе всех, тебе и в самом деле хуже, чем нам. И, так как мы не хотим, чтобы это помешало тебе выполнять свою работу, я прописываю тебе два дня отдыха.

– Хорошо, Боунс, – с этими словами Кирк направился к себе в каюту.

***

Кирк проснулся в насквозь промокшей от пота рубашке. Он не чувствовал себя отдохнувшим, его всю ночь мучали кошмары. Во снах он видел все более пугающие образы своего первого помощника. Точнее, его возможной смерти.

Интересно, Спок действительно умер? А если да, то страдал ли? Его пытали? Такие мысли бродили в его голове, пока внезапно ему не ответил чужой голос. Или… если быть честным, голос не был чужим. Он его прекрасно знал, ведь слышал его каждый день.

_– Джим. Я умер. Неважно, как._

– Спок? Это ты?

_– Да._

– Это вообще реально? Или я схожу с ума?

_– Если и дальше будешь лелеять свои иррациональные тревоги и бесконечные мысли о моей смерти, то действительно доведешь себя до безумия. С другой стороны, это и реально, и нет, учитывая, что я умер. Но все же ты меня слышишь. Только потому, что что-то происходит в твоей голове, не значит, что оно не реально…_

– Хорошо, хорошо, хватит. Я потерял нить еще на середине. 

_– При чем тут какие-либо швейные принадлежности?_

Джим фыркнул. Он любил юмор Спока.

– Неважно. Но как я могу тебя слышать и говорить с тобой? Если это не галлюцинации… вот только этого еще не хватало! Могу себе представить осмотр у Боунса, на котором я хихикаю, словно идиот...

_– Но-но, Джим, не забегай вперед. Даже если это и галлюцинация, не забывай, что эта галлюцинация – я, а значит все особенности моей личности тоже на месте. Включая логику. Так что давай порассуждаем логически, может, придем к чему-нибудь._

– Давай, хуже уже все равно не будет…

_– Касательно этого, Джим, могло быть и хуже. Тебе ли не знать? Например, ты мог бы разговаривать сам с собой…._

– И правда, так-то здесь хотя бы ты и твой острый ум… – насмешливо закончил Джим.

_– Именно. Что ж, посмотрим на факты. Ты жив, я умер. Ты – человек, я – наполовину вулканец. Мы можем общаться в твоем разуме. Интересно, почему?_

– Потому что ты – моя галлюцинация?

_– Капитан, можно немного посерьезнее?_

– Хорошо, хорошо, просто ситуация немного странная.

_– И беспрецендентная. Это-то и успокаивает._

– Успокаивает? Ты либо восхитительная копия, созданная моим разумом, либо каким-то образом это действительно ты, ведь только ты можешь оценить столь гротескную ситуацию.

_– Логично. Я бы предположил, что у всего этого может быть рациональное объяснение, основанное на моих вулканских способностях. Я ведь полукровка… был. И под вулканской логикой и контролем во мне жили человеческие чувства, к тому же, я обладаю способностью к контактной телепатии. Хм… Может, это как-то связано?_

– Тебе знать, Спок. Может и так. А может я просто свихнулся, и сейчас к нам присоединится еще и Боунс.

_– И в каком же качестве к нам должен присоединиться доктор Маккой? Как врач или как галлюцинация?_

– Почему не оба сразу? Безумие это или где? А безумие ждет каждого с распростертыми объятиями.

_– Это сейчас прозвучало тревожно, глубоко и по-настоящему пугающе…_

– Сколько чувств, Спок! Безумие и на тебя подействовало?

_– Вполне возможно. Если я и правда галлюцинация, мой разум слабеет вместе с твоим._

– Какие позитивные выводы. Не хочешь сыграть партию в шахматы перед полным съездом с катушек?

_– Почему бы и нет._

И Кирк сел к шахматной доске.


End file.
